Stay With Me
by TheBrunetteDamsel
Summary: Prompt: Maria resigns from Shield, and even after Loki has his revenge on SHIELD, continues to love him. They go on the run together. Maria's time comes and she lays on her deathbed alone, and doesn't expect her visitor. Warning: Character death- I don't own anything.


Maria leaves SHIELD before Loki attacks them and even after he completes his revenge, continues loving him. They live out their lives as best they can with him now an openly wanted criminal and mostly on the run. Finally the day comes when it's Maria's time and she's laying on her deathbed, not expecting him to show up. But he does and holds her until she passes away in his arms

Maria Hill remembered a time when she didn't believe she would see to the age of thirty. She was twenty eight when the god of chaos first arrived on Earth. Twenty nine when he had shown himself again in the park on that first day. Maria had foolishly (was it foolish, or had she somehow known?) brought the god to her apartment, and the relationship began. Maria hit thirty a year later; a milestone. Her life was too dangerous for her to see gray hair, so when the first touch of silver sprouted, she didn't mind. Not too much anyway. The day she resigned from Shield, a burden has lifted from her shoulders. It was as if the weight of the world had shifted, and the next day Maria slept in for the first time in her life.

It was all over the news: the destruction and the death toll of Shield and its agents. Maria's mind tossed the number in her head alongside the roster she checked every day on the helicarrier. When Loki came home, wounded and tired, she had sent him away with instructions to stay away from her for the next week. Maria Hill was completely in love with a monster, and the monster was in love with her. He was a myth, the bringer of chaos and harbinger of death. She cherished and saved life to those in need, gave orders to bring about peace. He was the liar, and she was the honest. Two complete opposites who stood for what the other fought against, and they were both irrevocably in love. She often thought that sentiment would kill her, but maybe just this once, life would be kind.

They couldn't wait a week. Loki's face was all over the city, spreading to the rest of the state and country. She packed a bag and called him, and the two left her apartment for the safe house deep in the woods.

"We can't stay here long- the entire state is looking for you. We have to leave tomorrow."

"_I had to, Maria."_

"I know."

The two curled up in the smaller bed in the cabin and fell into an uneasy sleep. The sun was a welcome intrusion to her thoughts and the two packed up and left again. She said goodbye to New York and the couple boarded a ship to London. Loki smiled when she told him her plan, and agreed that it was for the best. They would travel for a while and wait for the noise to die down. It would take years, but if they could stay out of sight then maybe the governments would believe him to be gone. Loki would use a glamour spell on them both when in highly populated areas, and they traveled to all the places of the world. London, Greece, Rome and all of Italy were now under Maria's belt. She had turned thirty two on the trip, and for her birthday, Loki had declared them to leave for her beloved Ireland, where they would reside for the duration. She agreed.

Alexandria Jackson, known to Loki as Maria Hill, was now the owner of a small cottage in a tiny village, surrounded by green hills and white sheep. She made her home there, and the god spent his nights with her by the fire. His mischievous nature warmed her heart, as the chaotic god of before had faded into the dark. She turned thirty two, and cried.

"_Why do you cry, Maria?"_

"I'm getting older, Loki."

"_That's nothing to be ashamed of. Age is lost to us gods, but the older you are, the more respected. It's a good thing my love."_ Loki wasn't daft, he knew what she meant. His words did nothing to stop her tears.

"The older I get, the less time I have with you."

The god cradled the woman in his arms, carrying her small tearful form into the bedroom for the night, where he made her feel very much alive.

The years passed and Maria grew older, silver hairs covered furiously by brown dye, facial products used to prevent wrinkles. Her body was kept in top shape, just as if she were still an agent of Shield, or still in the military. She aged gracefully, but always grew saddened whenever Loki entered. He would forever stay the same, and forget her. It was her greatest fear.

The doctor gave her six months, and Maria went home to stand in her kitchen to sip her tea. The disease had spread like a wild vine through her body, taking all that was good and crushing it beneath its tendrils. She wouldn't tell him.

Loki stepped inside the small, worn cottage with a handful of flowers. Red roses mixed with white lily's adorned the vase in the den. With a wave of his hand, the entire home was covered, and Maria laughed and smiled, filled with wonder and joy at the display.

"I love you, Loki."

"_And I love you, Maria."_

She cried more, and he cradled her yet again, soothing her tears and begging to make whatever he had done wrong, right.

"You've done nothing but be perfect to an old woman. Loki will you do something for me?"

"_Anything, my love."_

"I want you to leave me. Please, Loki. I'm old and I know I don't hold the same hold on you as I did when I was younger."

"_Maria, you hold my heart completely in your hands. What you are asking me to do is to shatter it."_

"Then I will break it like glass. Go, Loki. Be with someone again, laugh alongside of them. Stop looking at me like I am porcelain."

They both cried, clinging to the other for dear life. He waited until she cried no more and fell asleep. Maria was laid in her bed by the god for the last time, and he kissed her forehead and whispered goodbye.

The ambulance left her home, moving the ailing woman to the hospital. All they could do was keep her comfortable, as life was fleeting from her body faster than a summer storm. Maria lay in the bed, her eyes staring at the wall, numb. She was alone, and alone was what she feared would stay. A cough led her to look to the side, and tears one again shined in her eyes and she gazed upon a familiar face. A tall, raven-haired god stood by her bed with a handful of red roses and white lilies. Without a single world he placed them in her lap and laid beside her on the bed. His fingers laced with hers and he stroked her cheek as she faded away.

"_I love you Maria Hill. You showed me that my heart was still there; I owe you the world."_


End file.
